<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【耀阳】谁说我喜欢你？？？ by banbaizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775477">【耀阳】谁说我喜欢你？？？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi'>banbaizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>林家三兄弟系列2</p><p>清水（不）<br/>沙雕比重80% 复健（？）指数50</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>林耀正/高阳 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【耀阳】谁说我喜欢你？？？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>林家三兄弟系列2</p><p>清水（不）<br/>沙雕比重80% 复健（？）指数50</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>林耀正看着眼前闹腾的人群晃动酒杯，多少感到有些不真切。作为家里的老幺，同时也是玩得最野的那个林楠居然会是第一个结婚的。</p><p>婚礼只邀请了最亲近的家人朋友，林楠搂着新婚爱人到处找人干杯炫耀，那张嘴一晚上笑得就没合拢过。</p><p>那小子当年堕入情网的时候已经叫他有些吃惊，没想到这些年过去还真就结成正果了。他的爱人司澄——数次国际珠宝设计大奖的得主，担任过国际品牌的设计总监，人也长得灵秀漂亮，要才华有才华，要样貌有样貌，就连这身段儿也不輸给那些名流模特，思来想去这个弟媳倒是有点鲜花插在臭牛粪上，糟蹋了。</p><p>呸呸呸，怎么说自己弟弟是臭牛粪。</p><p>“哥，怎么一个人闷在这儿。”臭牛粪，哦不，他亲爱的弟弟挂着一天都没消停过的傻笑坐到他边上。</p><p>“你媳妇儿呢，怎么舍得丢下他来找你哥。”</p><p>“爸妈把他叫去了，不知道要说什么，神秘兮兮的。”</p><p>“可能是想告诉他你的真面目，劝他现在走还来得及，哈哈。”</p><p>“哥！”</p><p>“好了，好了，不开玩笑了。”林耀正拍拍小弟的肩膀，仿佛昨天他还是那个缠着要自己带他去夜店的小P孩，今天就已经成熟起来成家立业了，“小楠，真的想好了？外面那么多莺莺燕燕的你舍得放弃了？”</p><p>“哥你可别乱说啊，什么莺莺燕燕，我早几年就收手了，那叫啥来着，啊，倦鸟归巢！”林楠收敛了笑意，环顾四周有些紧张，“而且，你也知道我和司澄一开始....哎呀，反正我就是认定这个巢了，外面世界怎么样和我这的‘鸟’都无关了。”<br/>
“哈哈哈，那只有让哥哥替你享受了。”林耀正见到弟弟这副怂样哈哈大笑，开始有些好奇那个司澄怎么把他那个怼天怼地、桀骜纨绔的弟弟驯服成这样的。</p><p>林楠自然品出二哥笑声中的些许嘲讽，不气也不恼，凑近指了指另一个方向。林天诺小心翼翼地搂着他们大嫂程明，“二哥，你也别笑太早。你看看大哥，不仅鸟都归巢了，还都快下蛋了。我们都有着落了，你不着急吗？”</p><p>林耀正眉头一挑，没想到自己还有被弟弟催婚的一天，一时不知道该笑还是该哭。摸着良心说，他确实有些羡慕，无论是大哥还是小弟都在找到那个对的人之后改变了，变得更好。但他也怕，继承了家族产业的他见过太多为了名、利而接近的谄媚嘴脸，真正的感情，可望而不可及。</p><p>一秒的犹豫，林耀正继续挂上那张玩世不恭的笑脸，“你二哥这只鸟呢，还想再四处飞飞，见识见识美好的世界。”</p><p>“拉倒吧，我和你说，那儿——”林楠朝着餐台努了努嘴，“本来这个不应该我来说的，不过小杨可是喜欢你好多年了，我看她挺可爱的，你不认真考虑考虑？”</p><p>林耀正顺着林楠的指向看去，一眼就发现自己的贴身小秘书端着餐盘带呼呼地侯在烤制牛排的铁板前，两个腮帮子被食物塞得鼓鼓囊囊好像仓鼠一般，两个眼珠子盯着牛排几乎都要冒出光来。</p><p>确实挺可爱的。</p><p>不过——</p><p>“小阳？他喜欢我？”林耀正十分意外，疑惑地问道，相处那么些年，他怎么没发现？</p><p>“嗯，大家都知道，小杨喜欢你，不信你可以问大哥。”</p><p>“大哥也知道？”</p><p>“嗯嗯，根本不是秘密。”</p><p>林耀正再次转过头继续盯着小秘书高阳，终于等到牛排的小家伙都没来得及把嘴里的东西咽下去就迫不及待地将肉块送进嘴里。</p><p>噗，也不怕噎住，我平时也没亏待你吧，怎么还贪吃成这样。</p><p>林楠看着哥哥笑得一脸宠溺有点摸不着头脑，不过看起来应该是有戏吧~</p><p> </p><p>========</p><p>高阳看着电脑屏幕，从总裁那里不断传来的刺眼视线让他有些坐立不安，连想开小差玩一会儿游戏都不敢。</p><p>说起来林耀正这样已经持续挺长一段时间了，好像从他那个弟弟婚礼开始，之后越来越严重。</p><p>一开始只是询问他工作上有什么困难，害他战战兢兢以为工作上出了什么岔子，夹紧尾巴把所有的活都检查好几遍，生生每天都陪着总裁加班以表忠心。</p><p>随后连他的私下生活都会关注，和谁一起訂了下午茶，和谁一起吃午饭，下班后要做什么。</p><p>现在更是变本加厉，干脆让他移到总裁办公室，在林耀正的桌子边上腾出一个新的工位，每天还用那种‘深情款款’的眼神时时刻刻盯着他。</p><p>思来想去，高阳终于参悟，一定是他的魅力终于无法隐藏，连万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的小林总都被折服。</p><p>哎，我这该死的魅力。</p><p>“怎么了，报告书有什么问题？”</p><p>低沉的声音在耳边响起，等高阳从自我意识过剩的幻想中回到现实时，林耀正已经站在他背后弯下腰看着他的电脑屏幕，宽大的身形几乎将他笼在椅子里。</p><p>“没...没有。”</p><p>“那就好，我看你愁眉苦脸的，还以为怎么了呢。”</p><p>高阳紧张地摇摇头，林耀正靠得太近了，近到他都可以闻到男人身上淡淡的古龙水味......怪难闻的，没办法，只能屏住呼吸了。</p><p>“对了，中午陪我出去吃个饭。”林耀正站直，看着瑟缩成一团，脸涨红的小高阳，再次确认对方果然喜欢自己。</p><p>“吃饭？”高阳拔高声调，谁要和林耀正一起吃饭啊，这个锻炼狂人，每次吃的不是色拉鸡胸肉就是没有味道的荞麦面。反应迅速的高阳立刻变身拨浪鼓疯狂摇头，“不用了，总裁，我已经訂好饭了。”</p><p>“仙光阁。”</p><p>“仙....那个仙光阁？”高阳咽了咽口水，没有一个吃货会不知道这家需要预定条件严苛的酒楼。</p><p>“嗯，和木流集团的总裁谈珠宝出口的生意，可能需要一点数据，你陪着我比较放心。”</p><p>嗯？木流集团的总裁，不就是那个有着雷厉风行却瞎了眼暗恋林耀正好多年的小杨总吗？</p><p>哇，暗恋着自己的林耀正要带他去和杨总吃饭，这不是传说中的修罗场吗！！！</p><p>啊，我知道了，一定是想告诉对方自己有喜欢的人，让杨总死心。</p><p>哎，我果然是一个罪恶的男人。</p><p>最终还是向美食低头的高阳假装自己没有发现林耀正的小心思，席间尽自己所能地扮演好自己的角色。</p><p>“林总，你不吃香菜的，我给你夹掉。”</p><p>“林总，你鹅肝过敏，我帮你吃了吧。”</p><p>“林总，给，你喜欢吃的草，哦，不，色拉。”</p><p>一顿饭下来，高阳是吃得忘乎所以，演得真情投入，林耀正的脸色越来越好，小杨总...就差掀桌了。</p><p>“杨总，很期待下次的合作。”微笑微笑。</p><p>“我也是。”龇牙咧嘴。</p><p>“走了，高阳。”</p><p>“啊？”可是我还没吃完呢。</p><p>“服务员，麻烦剩下的打包带走。”</p><p>嘿嘿嘿，被总裁喜欢，也挺不错的嘛。</p><p>吃饱喝足，高阳再次化身司机载林耀正回公司，可以往总是坐在后排的林耀正居然自然地坐上了副驾驶座。</p><p>林耀正准备系上安全带，笑看高阳无措的反应，越发觉得可爱得紧，以前怎么就没发现呢。而且，仔细瞧，高阳的眼睛很亮没有一丝杂质，眼仁像黑珍珠一般漂亮，鼻子也很挺，总是叽叽喳喳个没完的小嘴安静下来则是可爱的猫猫唇，不知道，亲起来，是个什么滋味。</p><p>等林耀正回过神来，自己已经几乎贴在高阳脸上，无路可退的小秘书直勾勾地盯着他。</p><p>咚咚咚——</p><p>等等，他才是那个被暗恋好几年的人吧，为什么现在那么紧张，心跳得那么快，这副样子看起来就好像要亲高阳一样。</p><p>为了挽回面子，林耀正清清嗓子，拇指刮过高阳的嘴角，“你...你嘴都没擦干净，还是小孩子吗。”</p><p>等等，这家伙的嘴唇也太软了吧。</p><p>“哦，哦，谢谢总裁。”高阳夸张地用手背蹭过嘴唇，瞳孔里还留有林耀正放大俊脸的残影，胸膛里温热的脏器快速鼓动向全身输送着新鲜血液。</p><p>这下涨红的脸，可不再是因为憋气了。</p><p> </p><p>=======</p><p> </p><p>“哥，你说林耀正怎么还不和我表白，他绝对是喜欢我的吧。”</p><p>社畜最爱的周五夜晚，高访没想到会迎来久未见面的亲弟弟登门造访。看在对方煮了一顿让他的胃无比满足的晚餐的份上，高访不介意参与由弟弟单方面开始的长达数小时的情感商谈会。</p><p>兄弟俩换上睡衣赤着脚蜷在大床上，吃着垃圾膨化食品和碳酸饮料，有一瞬像是回到了小时候无忧无虑的时光。</p><p>高访变换了无数个姿势，开始听弟弟娓娓道来自己的心事。从几个月前林耀正遮遮掩掩的关心，到最近明目张胆的嘘寒问暖，八卦小队长高访第一次吃瓜吃到撑住。从林耀正喜欢的月饼是五仁和榴莲味，到林耀正曾经追过各种黄莺莺、吕燕燕，甚至还听了许多他是怎么若有似无撩拨自家弟弟的暧昧小故事。</p><p>高访也渐渐地从吃瓜变成了吃狗粮，有点想把弟弟一脚踹出家门去。</p><p>“是，我觉得林耀正已经吃死你了。”高访推了推眼镜，一脸恳切。</p><p>“对吧，我也那么觉得。万一他真的和我告白，我要不要接受呢，真的好烦啊。”</p><p>高访轻笑，一点都没看出弟弟有一点点困扰的样子，终于问出憋了一晚上的问题，“那你喜欢他吗？”</p><p>“诶？喜...喜喜欢我们总裁吗？！”高阳突然一下结巴起来，盘腿坐正，咕噜噜喝了两口饮料，“我才没有喜欢林耀正呢，只不过他是我的上司，如果拒绝的话以后我的工作不是会很麻烦吗。”高阳故作镇定地点点头，还再次强调地重重点头，“嗯，就是这样，因为工作。”</p><p>“这样啊，那林耀正的所作所为应该让你很困扰吧，不如趁这个机会辞了工作，到浅宇来帮我。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“啊什么？在哥哥身边不好吗？”高访倚在靠垫上，摆出十足认真的模样，“早些年你说怕靠关系进来会被说闲话，我也不勉强你。现在你积累不少经验，已经实至名归，既然你又不想被纠缠，过来帮我不是正好。”</p><p>高阳眨巴眨巴眼，听着哥哥的提议，一想到要离开林耀正身边，心里没由来的不舒服起来，不知該如何回答，只能澡遁，“哇！都十二点多了，好困啊，我先去洗澡了！”</p><p>看着弟弟急冲冲地冲去浴室，高访自然也猜到了答案。</p><p>高阳有了喜欢的人，做哥哥的自然高兴，不过，林耀正那家伙.....</p><p>男女不忌，在圈子里也算是挺有名的，虽说最近确实听几个一起玩儿的朋友说过林耀正好久没出来“觅食”了，但该确认的还是得确认下。</p><p>只是没想到，高访还没来得及撒网，鱼就自己咬上钩了。</p><p>高阳随意放在床上的手机亮了起来，视讯电话上赫然写着小林总三个大字。</p><p>呵。</p><p>弟弟在洗澡，帮忙接个电话，不算什么吧~</p><p>按下接听键之前高访故意将睡衣拉开，手机拿远，抓了一把头发，露出一副斯文败类的色狼模样靠在床边。确保自己这副模样绝对可以让任何一个人产生那方面的联想后，高访按下了绿色按键。</p><p>“小阳啊...你是谁，高阳呢？”</p><p>啧啧啧，高访挑起一边嘴角，林耀正这副傻样险些让他没崩住笑出声，“你又是谁，那么晚了打阳阳电话干嘛？”</p><p>“我是他上司，高阳的手机怎么会在你这儿？你叫他听电话。”</p><p>“哦~小林总啊，阳阳去洗澡了。”高访故意加重洗澡二字，看着林耀正的脸色越来越难看，“那么晚了就算是上司也没理由打扰下属工作吧，况且我们一会儿还有很重要的事情要做，如果没有急事林总就明天早上再打来吧。”</p><p>哈哈哈哈，要忍不住了，当林耀正听到“很重要的事”的时候眼睛里简直要喷火，看起来，一向喜欢把事实夸张几倍说的他的弟弟，这次倒是很诚实。</p><p>“你到底....”确认完想确认的东西，高访自觉没有义务再去听林耀正的‘嚎叫’，直接挂断了视讯电话，并且无视了接下来十分钟几乎没有间断的电话铃声。</p><p>“哥，我手机怎么一直在响。”</p><p>“不知道诶，可能有人找你有急事吧。”</p><p>高阳疑惑大半夜谁会有急事找他，一边擦头一边划开手机，直接被林耀正爆红的双眼吓到。</p><p>“总裁，怎…怎么了？”</p><p>“无论你在哪儿，现在，立刻，马上来接我！”</p><p>林耀正吼完就挂上了电话，立刻发来一串地址，留下丈二和尚摸不着头脑的小羊。</p><p>“哥，我们小林总急着找我，我得去接他，今晚就不留下了。”</p><p>“那么晚了，还要去接他？”</p><p>“他状态不太对，我有点担心。”高阳急急忙忙套上衣服裤子，头发都没来得及整理。</p><p>看着弟弟穿错自己衬衣的高访但笑不语，帮忙遞上公文包，目送高阳一脚一蹬穿上皮鞋，“路上小心，别急啊。”</p><p>“嗯”高阳接过公文包摸了摸车钥匙，抱歉地看着哥哥，“啊，对了，剩下的饭菜都放在冰箱里了，明天拿出来热热就能吃。还有下周开始就要垃圾分类了，要是有不懂的打电话给我啊。”</p><p>“知道了，知道了，到底你是哥哥还是我是哥哥。”高访假模假样地地抹了一把辛酸泪，这个弟弟到底还是惦记着自己的，还不算太见色忘义，总算不枉费他的这一番助攻，“你不是赶时间嘛，快走吧，路上小心。”</p><p>=====</p><p>半夜的交通状况绝佳，高阳很快就赶到了林耀正发来的地址，询问了侍应生后直接被带入了包房。</p><p>“高秘书，你可算来了。”林楠看到高阳仿佛看到了救世主，两手一摊直接将烫手山芋丢给高阳，“我媳妇儿还在家等我呢，我先走了，拜拜！”</p><p>似乎多待一秒都会变成被殃及的池鱼，林楠打了招呼转身就走，不带走一片云彩。</p><p>“总裁，你怎么喝那么多呀。”高阳捏着鼻子挥挥手，眼前这个林耀正他都要认不出来了，领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子，下巴浮出细细的胡茬，还有，干嘛这样恶狠狠地瞪着他。</p><p>“小羔羊！”林耀正坐直身体，当然是自以为，其实东倒西歪抱着靠垫。</p><p>“啊？”高阳被吼得条件反射地向后退了一步，没想到直接让林耀正更为上火，一把拉住高阳将其扯到身边。</p><p>小秘书重心不稳跌倒在沙发上，还头晕目眩之际高热的身体就覆了上来，几乎负距离的接触教高阳的心险些挑出嗓子口。</p><p>屏住呼吸，想着林耀正到底想做什么，可过了几分钟，对方却迟迟没有动静，反而是胸膛的起伏越发平稳均匀....</p><p>丫的睡着了？！</p><p>高阳瞪大了眼，不敢相信这厮居然大半夜叫人过来看他睡觉？</p><p>气呼呼地翻了个白眼，推了推被撞歪的圆框眼镜拼命将身上的腱子肉集合体扶了起来。</p><p>在路人奇怪的眼神中，高阳总算将比看起来更结实更重的林耀正扶上了车，骂骂咧咧送回了家。</p><p>一线城市闹市区的豪宅，能眼也不眨就买下只因离公司近的土豪林耀正可以算得上是一个。只是高阳不知道这个他已经踏烂了的房子，是所有小林总炮友趋之若鹜却从没人能到达的地方。</p><p>从停车场直达套间，将林耀正丢在大床上后，高阳仿佛卸下几袋沙包一般彻底脱力躺在一旁的皮沙发上。</p><p>林耀正酒量不错，很少喝得那么醉，高阳喘了一会儿总算缓过劲儿来。</p><p>斜眼看着林耀正狼狈兮兮地躺在那儿也不是个事儿，内心再次感叹怎么有自己那么贴心的小秘书后，起身去浴室找了块毛巾用温水浸湿。拧干了的毛巾温度适宜，高阳走到身边，小心翼翼地替林耀正擦脸。</p><p>这般胡子邋遢模样的林耀正他是第一次见着，不知今晚是发了什么疯。</p><p>“小阳…嗯…”</p><p>擦脸的手顿时挺住，高阳紧绷身体，看着对方。</p><p>林耀正的眼球快速转动似是做了噩梦，随后便忽地一下睁开，眼里的血丝比视频时好了些，可那恶狠狠的眼神却没有變。</p><p>“总…总总裁，你醒啦…”</p><p>高阳！你结巴什么！！</p><p>在高阳还在为自己的没出息懊恼时，林耀正迅雷不及掩耳地反客为主，将其掀翻在床，分量不轻的炙热身躯带着浓郁酒气紧紧压住他的身体，彷彿欠了他好几百万的臭脸大喊道，“小羔羊，你明明是喜欢我的……嗝…为什么还去找别的男人！”</p><p>什么喜欢你，什么找别的男人？</p><p>随着嗝打出的酒气几乎要将他熏醉，昏暗的灯光让他看不清林耀正的脸，反驳的话还未出口就被堵上，温热的唇紧紧贴住他的碾摩，舌尖沿着唇线舔舐，随后霸道地撬开他的双唇，带着酒气的软舌一下钻进口中。</p><p>高阳的脑子嗡的一下，试图推搡的手被男人有力的手掌握住压过头顶，任他怎么挣扎林耀正都纹丝不动，继续蹂躏他的唇齿。</p><p>现在是要上演什么霸道总裁俏秘书的戏码吗，高阳很佩服自己在这种情况下还能胡思乱想，下巴被手指钳住，被迫张开嘴迎接对方的入侵。</p><p>可恶，为什么那么舒服....</p><p>明明就是被强迫的，可是那舌头好似有魔力，舔过的地方都隐隐发烫，只是嘴巴就那么舒服，酥酥麻麻地简直会上瘾。</p><p>不行....</p><p>要先说清楚....嗯...但是…....好舒服....</p><p>同样靠下半身思考的男人高阳根本无法调动起大脑，沉沦于林耀正高超的吻技，甚至纠缠住对方的舌一同起舞，吮吸啮咬着男人丰满的唇珠。</p><p>鼻腔被对方的味道填满，就连不应该起反应的地方都兴致勃勃起来。</p><p>等林耀正终于亲够了松开嘴时，高阳已经两眼朦胧，上气接不上下气。</p><p>一想到高阳的这副模样可能那个男人也见过，林耀正就涌上一股無以名狀的怒火，“你在那家伙的面前也是这副勾人表情吗？”凑近小秘书的脖子嗅了嗅，衣服上分明还带着陌生的香味，“居然穿着别的男人的衣服，高阳啊高阳，我还真看不出你还会这一套。”</p><p>本来约了弟弟出来吃饭，抱怨一下小阳怎么憋了那么久还不告白，喝了点小酒一时冲动打了电话，结果看到个一脸骚包的陌生男人耀武扬威的。</p><p>说不上哪里来的火气让他直接夺命连环call把高阳叫了过来，没想到人虽然来了，却浑身上下都是别人味道。</p><p>凭什么，小羔羊是我的！</p><p>“你在说什么啊！”小羔羊虽然是吃素的，我高阳可不是，小秘书恶向胆边生狠狠一顶膝盖，直接招呼上男人最脆弱的那根，更何况……那里已然因为那个吻半勃，更加剧痛。</p><p>“嘶！你疯了！”林耀正疼到皱眉，果然全身力气都被疼痛驱散，侧倒在床铺上捂着下体冒出冷汗。</p><p>羔羊抹抹嘴，唇间残留的触感让他的脸不争气地泛红。想到自己那么辛苦却还来莫须有的指控，高阳就越发生气，“我看你才疯了，让我大半夜去酒吧接你看你发疯！”</p><p>“呵，我不会让你过来，你早就和别的男人睡了吧。”林耀正脸色发青，下体还在一阵阵的疼痛。</p><p>高阳不解，扶正有些歪了眼镜，林耀正大声，他就更大声，“你从刚才开始就一直在说什么别的男人？！”</p><p>“那个接你电话，衣衫不整，戴着眼镜笑得焉儿坏的家伙。”许是高阳表现得实在是问心无愧，林耀正也开始怀疑起事情的真相，可那个视频和小羔羊身上带着别人味道的衣服根本做不了假，“你不要说你不知道，你这衣服就是那个人的吧。”</p><p>高阳越听越觉得不对劲，直到对方提起衣服，他这才低下头，发现自己着出门穿错了高访的外套。揪起衣襟凑上去问了问，确实……是他哥用惯的那款香水。</p><p>高阳的小脑袋瓜子滴溜溜地转，很快就理清了来龙去脉，嘴角的怒意消散，换上贱兮兮的笑，“那是我哥。”</p><p>这家伙，原来是吃醋了。</p><p>“啧啧啧，总裁，你要是喜欢我就直接说呗，别装了。”高阳拍了拍林耀正的肩膀，突然觉得原本英伟的总裁有点委屈巴巴，“你好好追求我，搞不好我会答应也不一定呢。”</p><p>“你哥？”</p><p>林耀正一时消化不了，他努力回忆着那人的相貌，方才喝醉没注意，现在想来，那个人不就是浅宇的高访吗？</p><p>高访，高阳？</p><p>“高访是你哥？”</p><p>“啊。”高阳点头。</p><p>“那你还苦巴巴地在我身边做秘书？”林耀正不解，虽然不想承认，但浅宇的市值、商誉皆在林氏之上，就算高访只是合伙人，能给这小家伙安排个比现在好几倍的工作根本不是问题吧。</p><p>再换句话，就算高阳皮厚一点，抱着他哥的大腿一辈子也吃穿不愁了。</p><p>哦…一定是太喜欢他了，所以才舍不得离开……</p><p>原来是我误…</p><p>嗯，不对……</p><p>他刚才说什么来着，“慢着，你刚才说什么来着，我喜欢你？要我追你？”</p><p>“嗯？难道不是吗？”高阳不屑一顾。</p><p>“等等，一直喜欢我的人是你吧，大家都知道！”</p><p>“？？？大家？谁？”高阳满头的问号几乎要实体化，林耀正是不是还没醒酒，在说胡话，“明明是你穷追猛打，公私不分地骚扰我，硬要把我的工位移去总裁办公室的人难道不是你？”</p><p>“我那是给你机会接触我！”</p><p>“放屁！”</p><p>大眼瞪大眼，两人也不傻，一番对峙下来都发现其中绝对有什么误会。</p><p>率先反应过来的还是林耀正，被酒精搅得一塌糊涂的大脑已经恢复了不少，足以面对眼前的情况，纠结谁先喜欢谁的有什么用呢？</p><p>林耀正重新坐正，拉过高阳的手，看着还满脸写着警惕的小秘书开口道，“是，你说的没错，我喜欢你。所以才千方百计地接近你，听到你哥意味不明的暗示就气得不行，一想到会有别的男人和你亲近就要发疯，我，就是想要和你在一起。所以，你对我是怎么想的呢。”</p><p>这种情话对情场老手林耀正来说不过是信手拈来，但唯独这一次带上了真心，既然一开始就搞错了，那就不妨将错就错，拿下这只小羊。</p><p>本已经做好要与男人据理力争的高阳被突如其来的表白打得一愣一愣的，没想到几个小时前还在和哥哥讨论的问题突然变成现实。</p><p>我…对他到底是怎么想的呢。</p><p>热量从对方的手中传来，心扑通扑通跳得厉害，高阳脑筋一片空白，只觉得脸上越来越热。</p><p>“不愿意吗？”</p><p>高阳犹疑的眼珠刚一归回就看到男人在面前放大贴近的脸，原本觉得有些恶心的酒气也变得勾人心魄起来，那张性感的丰唇逐渐靠近，微微开合，“不愿意的话，就躲开吧。”</p><p>躲……什么？</p><p>下一秒，男人就回答了他心中的问题，温暖柔软的触感再次覆上他的唇，不似刚才暴风雨般猛烈的侵略，而是极尽所能的温柔。</p><p>沦陷。</p><p>高阳根本不知道要怎么躲，躲去哪儿…也不想躲。</p><p>红润的猫唇张开的一刻，林耀正就知道了他的回答。</p><p>湿热的舌没有半点犹豫便入侵对方甜蜜无比的口中，贪恋地吮吸着小羊羔的软舌，邀之共舞。那生涩的反应教他那里硬得发疼，亏他还怀疑这傻呼呼的家伙和别人有染，果然酒精害人。</p><p>“嗯…啊…”林耀正简直是要榨空他肺里的空气一般，猛烈不留余地，经验尚浅的高阳自然无力招架。亲密的吻越来越深入，越来越激烈，不仅仅纠缠着对方的舌，就连林耀正那双大手也开始不规矩起来，到处游走，将人带倒到床上，翻身压了上去。</p><p>烫热的胸膛紧紧相贴，心跳声在耳边无限放大，被触碰到的地方全都酥酥麻麻的，高阳只觉得仿若坠入了一汪陈年佳酿汇集的泉水，快要溺毙。</p><p>“嗯…唔…”</p><p>那里！</p><p>不知不集中，林耀正的手直接造访了他的私处，那里已经因为这个吻而精神奕奕，此刻被手掌包覆住，让他浑身一颤，最后一点气力也全都消散。</p><p>从未和同性有过性体验，私处被男人这样抚摸还是第一次，薄薄的西裤根本无法阻挡任何热度，男人似乎十分知道怎么让他舒服，无论是揉捏的尺度还是力道都恰到好处，甚至比他自渎时还要舒服。</p><p>“不要…”</p><p>可是会不会太快了……</p><p>虽然哥哥常年在外猎艳，但他却从不滥交，就算…</p><p>“小羔羊，你也帮我摸摸，刚才那一脚可不轻啊。”</p><p>林耀正是床事的箇中老手，高阳撅一撅屁股，他就知道对方在想什么，自然也知道如何化解，他拉过青年的手覆在自己的下体。</p><p>鼓胀的下体，吓得高阳想要立刻抽回手。</p><p>太大了吧，这真的是亚洲人的尺寸吗？！</p><p>不加掩饰的表情将小秘书内心的OS全都浮现在脸上，好笑的表情又逗笑了林耀正，他轻轻吻上高阳的额头，慢慢向下将对方脸上的圆圆框镜叼起一甩，没有阻碍地直直地盯着那双黝黑的透露着些许不安的大眼，“只是互相摸摸而已，又不是小处男了，紧张什么。”</p><p>诱惑的嗓音如同魅魔现世，勾得小秘书全身都轻飘飘的，天知道这个总裁怎么這么会撩！</p><p>高阳轻易被蛊惑，效仿男人揉捏自己性器的动作动着，林耀正眉头紧锁——不再是因为工作，而是因为他。</p><p>仿佛青春期男子高中的毛头小子，两人的动作越来越快，呼吸也急促起来，林耀正单膝跪在床上，看着高阳爆红着脸帮他自慰。</p><p>明明多骚的浪货都肏过，却都不及眼前这个可爱的小家伙。</p><p>签过无数份合同的手指挑开皮带，在高阳的默许之下褪下西裤，拉下内裤边，将小巧白净的物件掏了出来，“好漂亮。”</p><p>“说…说什么漂亮，这种东…嗯啊…东西…”高阳害羞否认的话因为实在过于舒服而结巴起来，指腹薄薄的茧子摩挲着龟头，时而吊胃口地沿着青筋剐蹭，时而又给一颗大糖，快速套弄到他几乎要射出来，就连两颗光裸的囊袋都被好好照顾到。</p><p>“嗯…好舒服……手……”</p><p>“阳阳，手停下来了哦。”林耀正使坏，故意停下动作，让快要到达巅峰的高阳眉头紧蹙，不满地等着他。甚至还主动挺腰，在林耀正圈起的手掌中抽插。</p><p>林耀笑着欣赏眼前小秘書欲求不满的模样，难耐地低下头衔住那被紧咬住的嘴唇舔吻，舌尖描绘着对方姣好的唇形游走。男人的手也没有闲着，迅速将自己的裤子也一并褪下，长腿往后一踢开甩到身后，将释放出的大物件贴上对方的。</p><p>“唔…”高阳条件反射地瑟缩，却根本逃不过男人的魔爪，抵抗的声音被对方的舌吞噬，逃避的手也被按得死死。</p><p>好热…好大……</p><p>高阳的手被带着直接包裹住男人和自己的性器，并拢在一起套弄摩擦，这是他第一次直接触碰另一个男人的性器，两根肉物头抵着头，教他几乎无法握住。</p><p>林耀正终于舍得放过那张抹了蜜的小嘴，双唇间牵着的银丝未断，男人声音沙哑，“看看，我这根好喜欢你这样碰呢。”</p><p>说得好像真的一样……</p><p>多年作为下级的服从性让高阳第一反应就是照着林耀正的话向下看去。</p><p>没了西裤的阻挡，狰狞硕大的巨根大咧咧地支在那，将他自己的那根比得仿佛刚发育的毛孩子。</p><p>林耀正抓过高阳另一只手，一起包覆住两根，快速地套弄，两根火热相互摩擦的感觉有怪异又爽快。</p><p>男人最大的悲哀就是下半身思考，那处得到了满足，其他事情都可以先搁置一旁，已然起了兴的高阳也渐渐开始自己动起来，手指收紧，指节刮蹭过阴茎，用自己最熟悉的手法伺候着两人的硬物。</p><p>“流了不少水呢，很舒服吧。”</p><p>林耀正坏心眼地松开一只手，挤按着小巧那根的马眼，将分泌出的点点前列腺液涂抹在整个龟头，搞得粉粉嫩嫩的头部水光油亮的。不仅如此，男人还故意抠弄着顶端小小的缝隙，每弄一下，高阳就会发出好听的呻吟，身体也扭得越发厉害，套弄性器的力道越来越重。</p><p>“不行…不要这样玩那里……”</p><p>高阳哪里受得住如此高手段的前戏，快感迅速四窜。</p><p>快不行了……</p><p>强烈的射精感叫他夹紧臀部，想要射……</p><p>好奇怪…明明只是和平时差不多的自慰而已，怎么会這么舒服……</p><p>高阳双眼迷离，眼前只有林耀正放大的脸，男人和他一样陷在情欲中，额头的青筋凸起，双唇微张，简直比他哥总拉他看的那些欧美男模还要性感。</p><p>林耀正注意到高阳的目光，得意地微微一笑，“还说你不喜欢我，眼睛都要黏在我脸上了。”</p><p>“没…嗯啊…！林…嗯啊啊…”</p><p>林耀正根本不给他反驳的机会，手上重重用力，直接將高阳送上巅峰，温热的液体射出，弄脏了高阳的衣服。</p><p>陷入高潮的人儿紧闭双眼微微颤栗，沉浸在下体爆发的快感中不能自已。</p><p>好舒服…</p><p>绵长的高潮抽空了高阳的力气，全身轻飘飘的，原来和别人做这种事情那么舒服。</p><p>但是……</p><p>还会继续吗？</p><p>高阳缓过劲儿来偷瞄向林耀正，却发现对方也正看着他，手却在下体快速套弄着，不多久便也泄了身，粘液又不少射在了他的腿间，和自己的交融在一起难以分出你我。</p><p>林耀正毕竟身经百战恢复得很快，不多久便从床头柜抽了几张手纸，帮他把腿间的浊液擦拭干净。</p><p>原本还惴惴不安担心屁股贞操的高阳很快便放下心来，却又没由来的有些失落。</p><p>“怎么，你还想做下去？”</p><p>总裁你是会读心术吗？！</p><p>“下次吧，家里没‘配套设施’，虽然我是很想立刻就把你吃干抹净没错。”林耀正边说边露出一副色中饿鬼的模样，看着小羔羊拉緊衣领的可爱模样又不禁笑出了声。</p><p>不过没有工具的理由当然是骗骗这只小羊的。</p><p>好不容易动了次心，还是先谈个恋爱吧~</p><p>林家大哥和小弟要是知道林耀正此刻的想法，绝对会双双下巴掉地，这是老色批变情圣了？</p><p>当然小羊羔已经被抱着“丢”进浴室，一边呐喊为什么一天要洗两次澡一边后悔自己没有及时反驳他才没有想要做下去！！！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>